The Genius Episode I The Blood Clones
by Kryl
Summary: The team get involved with some strange persons in the same place.
1. Something's is wrong

The Genius Episode I – The blood clones 

**Chapter I – Something Wrong is happening**

Torrington Academy 

**Library**

-"So Jenny when you'll date with me". Martin said walking backwards - "O.K. Let me see my Schedule" – "Are you really going out with me?" – Yes, I have a time in sixteen years," Diana laughed – "Hey, that's not funny" – Of course it is, Dorkie, ha ha ha. Then the U-Watch sounds. –What's that noise – Jenny asked. Diana quickly thinks –Uh... its time to help Martin with a surprise party for dad. Oh, Then I catch you later Diana.

Quick think, Sis. Martin Said. But how the hell we'll enter in the portal. – "I don't like to say this, but I guess you're right", the convention of the book for Charity, bring a lot of people here. Then Java appeared with a little car with cookies.

Quick it's our chance to move.

The Center Portal Entrance 

"Great Idea Java"– Martin replied. – "Java Good Idea". "Yes - Diana Said – Martin never would thought that". At that time Billy appears. "Hello Guys, Hi Martin, how goes the Love Scene". Great Billy –Martin replied – I almost get a date with Jenny". "A date- Diana asked – They look to me more like a Comedy Act – Diana starts to laugh.

MOM Office 

Welcome Agents – MOM said – Oh geez MOM What's that, "Go ahead Martin touch it" "Really what's this" It's a Giant Germ. Eww –Diana yells, going backwards to Java. – Your Mission Woull l l l ddd beth a ggiantt. What's happening Billy –Martin asks. I don't know –Billy replied - but it's better to Run!.

MOM starts to laugh BYE BYE AGENT MYSTERY. Martin quickly activates U-Shield. MOM explodes destroying all the office except by Martin, Diana, Java and Billy. U-shield Over.

**Outside MOM'S Office**

A fast save Martin –Billy said. Yes, but what was that – Diana Asked . I have a theory – Martin Yells. Not again – Diana replied. Small Robots kidnapped MOM when she was checking some important papers. And then they put inside of MOM a chip and then cloned her and implant a bomb, And keeps The real MOM in a cryocapsule to use her as a super agent to get all the SPACE INVADERS game". When Martin finished the story Diana hits him against the ground. Phew – Diana breath as a sight of relief- Now, let me think... I know, drive me to the security room Billy. Sorry Diana I can't guide you there. For now go home and take a rest. OK Billy – said Martin and Diana disappointed.


	2. A fiend friend

**Chapter II – A Friend Fiend**

**Torrington Academy**

Diana's Room 

MARTIN MYSTERY!. Martin goes out. What's the problem Sis – Martin asked. What happened – ask Jenny. Martin why you messed up my room – Diana Yells. But I was with you buying the things for dad party. Suddenly Java interrupted Martin. "Martin, Diana come with Java" What happened buddy – Martin Asked. Billy in Martin Room. Who is Billy – asked Jenny. Billy is a friend of the family, sorry but I'll keep you waiting Jenny – said Martin. "Keep me waiting? Not even in your dreams Martin Mystery". And she walked out off Diana's Room.

**Martin's Room**

What happened Billy? – Diana asks. "We saw the security tapes like you said it – Billy replied – And MOM doesn't appears from two days ago". "But, and the old tapes?" Martin Asked. "Yeah what about that" – Diana Says. "The old tapes, from two days ago where stole by... . By Who? – Diana Ask. "We'll it's kinda hard to say this but, it was your friend Jenny. JENNY – Yells Martin. Are you sure- Grabbing Billy by the Shirt. Calm Down – Diana Said. Are you sure Billy?. Then Jenny opened the door. Java took Billy as a Toy. Martin do you have light? – ask Jenny. "Sorry Jenny maybe Josh have". Thanks – Said Jenny and leaves the room.

Meanwhile in the Principal Office 

"And how much will cost me to get Martin and Diana out of this academy" - Ask a man in a black overcoat. "Martin Isn't a good student so that would be a ten thousand, but Diana it's a diligent student so it will cost you three houndred thousand – Mr. Kolax (Teacher in charge of look out the notes of the students) said. "The money is not the problem, but I want they out of here by tomorrow in the evening" – Replied the man. "We'll then is a deal" – Mr. Kolax said "I'll see you tomorrow in night to celebrate"

The Center Video Tape Zone – Security Lab 

I can't believe –Diana said as a teardrop fell by their eyes. Martin hugged her – "Calm down Sis. I refuse to believe that too. But she is catch in video". Noo Martin – Diana replied almost crying- there's must be another explanation. Where is MOM then? – asked Java. I'm right here - MOM said appearing from a Dark passage – Agent Mystery, Agent Lombard choose: you eliminate her or we'll do it. "And how do we know that you're the real MOM" – said Diana Crying. "Please Agent Lombard calm down" – MOM replied. Billy. Yes MOM – Billy said – This are analysis that prove that she is the real MOM. But where you were – Martin asked. "I see your friend in the elevator so I choose to take another elevator and go to the down floor and the you appeared "- MOM replied. But – Martin say -Billy said that you weren't in a two days in video. The video was stole, this videos are old when I go for vacation in Hawaii – answered MOM. "And how we know that., that she is the real Jenny – Replied Diana crying, "an analysis was done after she was gone"- MOM replied , "but how did they analyzed 'er MOM" – Martin said , "we found a pin of her hair" – MOM replied , "and what did you found?"- Martin asked-...


	3. The Cruel Truth

Chapter III – The Cruel Truth Torrington Academy 

**Teacher's Lounge**

Well here they are the notes of Martin Mystery – Mr. Kolax said to himself – and Diana Lombard. He, he, he such an easy job. "So do you think it's an easy job Mr. Kolax" – Said a women voice. "Who. Who are you? –Mr. Kolax asked. After he finished the sentence, a scream were heard from that room. All the students gathered and watched with horror, how Mr. Kolax was lied on the floor bleeding to death. Meanwhile in the Center...

The Center 

**Video Tape Zone – Security lab**

"MOM tell us quickly the suspense is killing me" – Martin said anxiously – "I cannot tell you, come agents you must see it with your own eyes" – MOM replied walking to the exit.

Analysis Area 

"Wow! With double W, Is this really the analysis area! This is awesome" – Martin Yell – "Follow me and please DON´T TOUCH ANYTHING, you heard Martin – before MOM could finish the sentence, Martin was jumping side to side in the area. "BILLY" – said MOM. "Yes MOM" –Billy replied - "Martin, Please think about Diana" Diana still a little upset look at Martin. "Ok, Ok but is only for my Sis"- said Martin. "Agent Davids would you mind showing us the analysis?"- MOM asked "Sure MOM" –Davids replied. " Let me search... they should be around... here... wait ... Here they are." Diana snatched the analysis and read it time and time again, then sat on the floor with her eyes lost, "And what does it says Di?" – Martin asked , " I... I... just... can't... believe..." –Diana said with a soft voice- then she continued "The analysis reads that Jenny really was here..." "MOM we have an emergency call from the Torrington Academy" – Interrupted Agent Holland. "That must be Jenny" – MOM replied – Agent Lombard, Agent Mystery, I already told you, you do it or else we will.

Torrington Academy 

**Nursery**

"Look Mr. Kolax is recovering senses" – said the Nurse to the Dean. "Mr. Kolax are you okay" – asked the Dean "Yes" – replied Mr. Kolax rubbing his head "John, What happened back there?" – The Dean asked. Mr. Kolax sat in the bed. "I was attacked by one of the students, but I cannot remember her face" "Her face? – asked the Dean" "Yes, my attacker was a girl" – replied Mr. Kolax "Are you saying me that a girl did you that?. Hold your horses, it almost impossible that a girl take a man of your complexion and do those injuries to you. – Said the Dean "But. I'm not telling lies. What would I won by doing that?" – replied Mr. Kolax.

Meanwhile in Martin's room 

"What we'll do?" – said Diana upset with tears in her eyes. Then the doors opened. It was Jenny "Hello Diana, where have you been?" Diana entered in a shock state and starts to cry and sat down the floor. "Are you okay Diana? MARTIN What did you did to your sister?" – Jenny asked. And goes to cheer Diana up. Then Martin activates his U-Watch. "U Watch activated" "What's that sound" – Jenny asked. "Sorry Jenny" – Martin replied. "X – rod selected. "Martin you gonna pay for this" – Yells Jenny trapped in the net. "Java help me" – Martin said "Grab her while I call The Center". "Java do it" – Java replied. "MOM we got 'er" – said Martin. Then Diana starts to hit Martin without any signal to harm him. "How could you do it"- Diana asked. "Look Di I didn't wanted to, but this is better than MOM chase her, didn't you think that way? – Martin replied. "Billy goes by their way"- said MOM.


	4. Is jenny alright?

Chapter IV – Is Jenny alright? 

"What's happening here?" – asked Jenny taking Diana hands. "I'm sorry Jenny" – replied Diana releasing her hands. After that Billy appeared. A scream were heard from Martin's room. "Quick Java in the portal" –Martin said. And they entered to the portal...

The Center 

After passing the tests they entered followed by Billy and got up to Mom's office...

MOM office 

"Well-done agents**"- **MOM replied - **"**we'll send her to the analysis room, to test her, and then to the interrogation room", Martin's eyes shined when she said that they'll go to the analysis room again.. "But what kind of analysis will you make her" – Martin asked – "We'll just check her that's all" – MOM replied – "Let us move agents"

The Center Analysis Room 4 

"Agent Davids" –MOM said – "Yes MOM" – Davids replied - "Please analyze her, just check her out and tell me if you see something strange", "Well agents" –MOM said – "We just can wait, so please Martin stay quiet" – MOM said to stop Martin just when he was about to go –. After MOM said that Martin went away and Diana watched Jenny been analyzed "She looks so sad, I wonder how must she feel about this" – Diana said herself – "don't worry Agent Lombard if she results to be innocent she would not remember anything what happened here" – MOM said –. "MOM I will show you the results now" – Interrupted agent Davids – "And would you mind reading it for us?" – asked MOM – "Sure, we made a DNA analysis and we certainly can prove it's her, the same person that was in the center" – Davids replied – ."This cannot be, how can a high school student enter in a super security complex without being noticed" – Diana said herself again – "We'll sure discover soon agent Lombard. Java, Martin... Martin... Martin!" – MOM screamed - "Sorry MOM I was just taking a look" – Martin replied – "I hope this don't happen again or your U- watch will be given to Diana" – MOM said – "Sorry MOM" – said Martin with puppy eyes - "MOM you got to see this" – Billy said very upset -.

Prison Module C 

"I don't like this place MOM" – Martin said – here are imprisoned our worse enemy's. "Don't worry Agent Mystery no one can hear you" – MOM replied-. "Billy what's so important that you made me come with three agents" "Look MOM" Diana and Martin looked with gross another Jenny, but dead. "What or Who it's this thing"- Martin asked -. "I don't know but it looks like Jenny" – Diana replied -. Martin approaches to the body and touch it, running behind MOM, "Ok it's official, it's dead". "Agents Holland and Mystery take the body to the Analysis Room." – MOM replied – "I'm gonna find what's happening here". "MOM can I see Jenny?" – Diana asked – "OK, but be careful we don't know what's going on here"

Confine Room 

"Oh! Diana! I'm so glad to see you. Do you know why did they locked me here in?"- Jenny asked , "They think you tried to kidnap MOM and replace her with a bomb" – Diana replied – "Who? Do you say MOM? Who is she?" – Jenny asked – "She's our superior she handles all the puppets strings" – Diana said – "What do you mean by our?" – Jenny Asked – "I'm a secret agent, I work for the center a high advanced complex that searches for paranormal phenomenon and control them. – Diana replied – "Ha, Ha, Ha, you're so funny, now let me know what is really happening here" – Jenny says as her face starts turning mad – "I'm telling you the truth, believe me..." – Diana said. – "Let us go Agent Lombard you cannot talk there all the day" – MOM interrupted – "Sorry Jenny I gotta go, but I promise that I come later,"- Diana said.

The Center Analysis Room 4 

"And well Agent Davids?" – Asked MOM – "This are the same girl who is being captive, but it DNA structure is unstable" – Davids replied – "And in English that means?" – Martin asks – "That means that she is a copy from your friend" – Davids replied. – "In any case." – MOM said – "I have to ask you to go back to Torrignton" "Without Jenny?" – Diana asked – "We'll send an agent very similar to Jenny, please take care of her" – MOM replied - "Agent Crystal, please follow them and keep distance with Martin". "Yes MOM" – answer Crystal. A girl with blue eyes, black hair and a beautiful face. "But she has black hair, and Jenny has a beautiful orange hair" – Diana replied – "That doesn't even matter " – Martin said staring atCrystal like somehow paralyzed. "Crystal, beautiful" – Java said, "Oh, thank you, are you Martin?" – Asked Crystal "No this is Martin" – Diana replied taking his brother by his T-shirt back. "Ahem," – Interrupted MOM – "This will help you to look like Jenny Agent Crystal" and hand over a necklace to Crystal. "Now go".

Torrington Academy 

**Diana Room**

As soon they got there Crystal put the necklace, and a brilliant light cross all the room. Now Jenny was there. "Jenny?" – Martin asked – "No it's me. Well I think that this stuff work very right" – replied Crystal – "Now listen to me Crystal" – Diana say looking her at they eyes – "Keep your face down and don't talk to anybody" "Okay"- replied Crystal. After that the door opened "Here you are Jenny I been searching for you, Can we go?" – Josh asked to Crystal "Sorry Josh"- Diana Said – "Jenny feels a little sick, and … uh .. we're taking she to the nursery" – Diana smiled as Crystal get this head down. "Uh… and do you think is contagious?" – ask Josh – "We don't' know it" – Martin replied – "But if you wanna stay to investigate it …". "No way" – replied Josh – "Jenny just tell me one thing" "What that could be?" – Crystal asked – "Your voice is different"- Said Josh trying to look her face – "Of course" – Diana Said – "She is sick remember?" "Well" – Josh look Martin to avoid Diana – "Where you in the girls bath one hour ago?". "That's impossible " – replied Martin – "She was with us, helping to buy a things for a surprise party" "I see" - Josh said – "Jenny, please promise me that you won't allow being seen by anybody in the academy" "Okay"- replied Crystal – "Bye Josh.".Then Josh walk out. "I think is better than I return to my old shape" – Crystal said - and she took out the necklace.

Corridor Hall 

"Where is Jenny I ¡heard she do it!" "Yes she attack all the girls" "Sure I heard that too". "I guess that was a good idea take out the necklace" – Crystal said – "Yes, you look every minute more beautiful" – Martin replied – "Martin, it's enough" – Diana said while she caught Martin from the ear. "Diana why you weren't attacked" "Yes and who is she?" "Okay" – Martin said – "Too many questions, what happened here?". "Jenny attacked all the girls in the academy" "Yes, Mr. Kolax saw see she". "Okay we'll be going to the Nursery" – Crystal Said – "Bye Boys".


	5. A blood sister

Chapter V – A Blood Sister   
Nursery 

"Hello" – Diana said – "Is somebody here?" "Look There" – Java said – "Nurse in ground" "Yes, she seems to be hurted pretty bad, let's take her an put her in a safe place" – Martin said – and then took the nurse from the floor and put her in a bed. "Arrre you ssssure you wannt to pputtt her sssssafffe, iff you do itt you wouldn't be safffgrrr arggghhhhh…" – said a women voice – then a shadow flied all over the room and placed at Martin's back and before he could move he was lied on the ground bleeding, then the shadow flied all over the room again and exit the room. "MARTIN! Are you OK?" – Diana asked – "I… I… I am OK, it wassss jusst a sscratch…" – Martin said as he fell unconciuous -… MARTIN! MARTIN! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! – Diana yells crying – "IS HE DEAD?", "Cool down Diana he is only unconcious" – Replied Crystal closing the wound – "Come on let's take him to their place".

Martin Room 

"He hasn't recover the sense already"- Crystal said – "Come on let's go to The Center maybe MOM know something about this" "No .. you ..go with..Java I'll stay…. With my brother – Diana replied still upset – "OK, Let's go Java" – Crystal said looking at Java – "Diana take care of Martin" –Java said concerned. Then Crystal and Java goes by the portal. "Martin.. sometimes.. you ..you..get on my nerve, but you're.. my brother.. and.. I couldn't support.. to lose.. you." After saying that Diana fell sleep in Martin chest. "Uh.. Uh.. My head.. where I am.. Diana.. Oh man she's fall sleep" – Martin said rubbing the head of Diana – "Hey sleepy head, wake up" "Mmm... Mmm. MARTIN ARE YOU OK" –Diana said jumping to Martin- "I'm so glad that you finally recover the sense, well your little sense but it's okay". "Wait a minute are you saying that I have no sense" – replied Martin – "We'll in any case we better investigate this" "Yeah, maybe the Legend-Dex know something 'bout this – Diana said grabbing the U-watch form the table. "U watch activated" "Legend-Dex selected". "Here it is... Oh my Martin look this" – Diana said – "What could be so... Amazing There is a Vampire here in Torrington! – Martin screams excited. "Martin Please lower your voice" – Diana replied at Martin – "Somebody could hear us". "Hear what?" – said a women voice – "Diana turn around and tell me what you see" – Martin asks – "Yeah, why you wouldn't do it" – Diana replied - "Calm down it's me Crystal" – Then both turn to face the vampire that was actually Jenny. Martin and Diana were thrown across the window to the Yard.

The Yard 

"Diana are you ok?" – Martin asks – "Yeah, for luck we landed in this bushes" – Diana replied – "Well I think that your luck is over" – Jenny says laughing – "I'm superior from you in every aspect". "I don't believe you, so I gotta try it" – Martin said as he attacks Jenny by the air – "Fool, didn't you see" – Jenny replied "Now take this" She grabs Martin by an energy whip and throw him side to side. "Martin what time it is?" – Asked Diana – "You distract her". "Diana wait. Ow, Ow where are you going?" – Martin asked – "Looks like your sister run for her life" – replied Jenny – "Ok do the same thing, because is too boring hit you". "I didn't run Witch"- Diana yells, as she jumps to Jenny with a wooden stake. – "No" – Jenny said and threw Diana very far – "Hey, move away from my sister" – Martin Yells – "And what you gonna do?" – Jenny asked – "If you catch me I'll tell it to you"- Martin replied and start to run to the Theater. "Ha, ha, ha, ha this what I was talking about a hunt".

The Theater 

"Where are you Martin" – Jenny asked – "Here I am" – replied Martin tying all the windows cords – "Just for curiosity who are you?". "I'm a creation from the genius"- replied Jenny – "I can smell you from here" Then she looks to the curtain, and remove the curtains - "Well Martin you don't have any place to run" – Jenny said as she surrounded Martin. "Uh-Uh" – Martin looks Jenny scared - "That's your final words, pathetic" – Jenny laugh again – "Let's see how pathetic this look like to you" – replied Martin pulling a cord. All the Windows opened and let the Sunlight enter to the room. "NOOOOO" – Jenny said as she melted – "I like the dawn, didn't you?" – Martin said as Jenny melted. – "Did I lose something," – Diana asks grabbing her head. – "No, not at all" –Martin replied. "Come on let's go outside"

**The Yard**

"Another well done Job agents" – MOM said – "I'm very impressed I must admit it". "Yeah, but how you knew how destroy her?" – Billy asked – "Well Billy, I gonna to give the credit to Diana, when she ask me the hour I remember the ways to destroy a vampire" – Martin replied – "But, I wonder why this article wasn't in the Paranormal Science Issue". "Martin you are so immature"- replied Diana – "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you" – Crystal said – "Don't worry about that" – Martin replied – "Only with your presence here is enough to cover Diana place". "I will say it again you are so immature Martin" – Diana says as Martin fell to the floor by a kick. – "By the way MOM how is Jenny, and all the other students", "We have already take care of that" – MOM answered – "and about Jenny she is in her room taking a little nap". "One more thing" – Martin asked – "Yes agent Mystery" – MOM replied – "Who is the genius". MOM stops and her face starts to change from happiness to fear – "Where did you heard that name Martin?". "The vampire Girl said that she was a creation from the genius". – Martin replied – "Anyway. Who is this guy MOM?" – Diana asked – "The creator is the designer of the Center and the U Watch" – replied MOM – "Well that explains a lot of things" – Diana said – "but who is this creator?" – "Well the creator it's a student of the genius, and he is his worse student". "Let's hope that you heard wrong Martin or we'll be in great trouble. From now take a rest you deserved it" – MOM said -.

Teacher Lounge 

"Mr. Kolax. I'm firing you for trying to change the notes of some students to get rich, now get out of my face"- Said the Dean – "I'll will revenge don't forget it".

Cafeteria 

"Please Jenny date with me, please?" – Martin asked – "Sorry Martin but Josh asked for it before you did". – Jenny replied – "What happened to you? Wait, don't say me Jenny rejects you again" – Diana Ask – "Believe me, you are the funniest thing that happened to me today". "OK make fun of me but someday I will get a date" – Martin replied – "Sure, with a women without taste sense" –Diana says and starts to laugh –.


End file.
